Sparks Fly
by PurpleBolt
Summary: A simple Dare at the Chipettes room. Jeanette gets the hardest Dare of all. What Will be Simon's Reaction? Will he hate her forever, or Love her? R&R Please. ONE SHOT.


Random SongFic!

Here's how it works:

go to your Media player, Ipod, or anything that has music in it.

play it on shuffle.

Use the first song you used in a songfic! It's fun! :D

x0x0x0x0x0x0

One night in the Chipette's room. They decided to play truth or dare.

Dave, and the other boys are asleep anyways

"Your turn Ellie! Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked

"Truth." Eleanor giggled

"If you had to choose between cooking and Theodore, what will you pick?" Jeanette said

"Theodore." Eleanor said

"Nuff said. You're turn Britt." Jeanette said

"Truth!" Brittany said

"Do you like Alvin?" Eleanor asked

"Ye-no. I- ugh. I think. Can't I. ugh. Yes." Brittany said

"I knew it!" Jeanette said

"Don't get you're hopes up Ms. Einstien. It's you're turn." Brittany said

"Dare." Jeanette said

"Hmm. Okay. Find a song that fits with you're feelings for Simon." Brittany said in a devilish grin

"What? No way." Jeanette said

"Or you could do the other dare, where you go to the boys' bedroom and tell Simon directly." Brittany said

"Ugh. Fine. A song can't hurt." Jeanette said

"Oh, have I told you about doing it in Music Class?" Brittany said

"WAIT I TAKE IT BACK! CAN I HAVE THE OTHER DARE!" Jeanette frantically said

"Nu-uh. You already accepted the first one." Eleano said

"Fine. Any other rules I need to follow?" Jeanette asked

"Oh, and you need to wear this dress." Brittany held up a navy blue mini skirt and a Light purple sleevless tank top.

Jeanette sighed: "Fine, Fine. But after that I'm wearing my Jacket!"

"Deal." Brittany said

Suddenly they heard a loud thumping sound

"What was that?" Eleanor shaked in fear

Dave opened the door "Girls! Why are you up so late? You still have school tommorow."

"OKay Dave." The three girls said in Unison

"Okay god. Dave Ywned and left.

Jeanette can't believe what she got into. She sighed and removed her glasses and drifted off to sleep.

~Meanwhile at the boy's room~

"Jean..Jeanette...She...Beautiful..I...Love...her." Simon said

Alvin turned on thelights "Is Simon sleeptalking agan?"

Theodore yawned "Yeah. Wake him up."

Alvin got his pillow and went down to the lower bunk where Simon was sleeping.

He tried shouting at Simon. That dosen't work

He tried clapping by Simon's ear. Don't work either

"I give up!" Alvin said

Theodore facepalmed "You do know you have a pillow in your hand right?"

"oh right." Alvin slammed the pillow onto his brother's face

"I Love Jeanette!" Simon said sitting up

"Hey Theodore, did you get that part in the camera?" Alvin said

"Nah. But if I did. I'd show it to Jeanette." Theodore said

"haha. Very funny. what'd you wake me up for?" Simon asked

"Nothing much. You were just Sleeptalking. Okay goodnight!" Alvin said

Simon rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

~The next Day~

"YOu Ready Jean?" Brittany asked

Jeanette breathed deeply "YEah"

They slammed their lockers. not noticing that the Chipmunks were just right behind them

Simon was speechless. He never saw Jeanette like that.

"Keep your mouth closed dude. Yo're gonna attract flies." Alvin said to Simon

Simon snapped out of it and continued to walk to music class.

~Music Class, Auditorium~

"Okay, Brittany Wilson, Eleanor Wilson and Jeanette wilson you're up." said

"Oh, no, My sister Jeanette is going solo today." Brittany said

"Well, okay, Jeanette. You're up first." Ms. Gomez said

"What, no. no." Jeanette said

"Oh Come on Jeanette." Brittany smiled

"Fine." Jeanette sighed and gave Brittany that "You Owe me, big time" look

"Music Please." Jeanette shyly said

She looked at Brittany who mouthed: You forgot to say that the song is fr Simon.

Jeanette now hates herself that she speaks mouth

"Oh, I almost forgot. Simon. this is for you." Jeanette said

Simon was in shock. Does Jeanette..like him too?

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't

See what I was thinking of

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you, I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently

But I really wish you would

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair

And watch the lights go wild

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow

I'm captivated by you, baby

Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile

And the parks fly

Oh, baby, smile

And the sparks fly

As the song ended Jeanette rushed down to her sisters. hoping that Simon won't see her.

Simon, on the other hand, was red like Alvin's hoodies

"Give me my Jacket." Jeanette said blushing

Brittany handed over Jeanette's jacket: "You know, I don't get why you're so over worked about this." Brittany said

"Yeah, try singing in front of a class. and singing to you're crush. " Jeanette said

~End Of Music class, Lunch.~

Everybody was waiting for a turn for the food at the cafeteria. Lucky for The Chipettes they got their lunch, early.

"Hey guys. uhhyou wait here.I'm going..elsewhere." Simon ran off on 4 paws

"He's probably going to Jeanette's" Theodore said

"Fine Whatever. But I am NOT carrying his food to him." Alvin pouted

Simon hurried over to the girls' Table

"Hey Simon." Eleanor said

"Hey. Does anyone know where Jeanette is?" Simon asked

"Try checking the school yard. " Brittany said (A/N: The school yard is where Simon was playing chess. I'm not sure if that was a park or something.)

Simon hurried to the school yard where Jeanette was reading a book by a tree.

"Jeanette?" Simon said

Jeanette hid herself by the book

"Iknow you're there." Simon smirked

"Fine. I'm here. I know you probably hate me." Jeanette sighed

"Nope. I don't hate you." Simon chuckled

"Oh, so you're here because you're friend zoning me?" Jeanette said

Simon came closer "Nope."

"Then, why are you here?" Jeanette asked

"The song." Simon said

"Should i bring back the hating part?" Jeanette asked

"No. NO. It's because-" Simon said

Jeanettte raised a brow

Simon cleared his throat "I feel the sam way."

Jeanette's eyes sparkled "Really?"

Simon smiled "Yeah."

Jeanette's tail begun to curl. so Did Simon when they were getting closer and Closer

"So, uhm. Should I get you on a sidewalk or something." Simon asked

"Nah." Jeanette said

Simon leaned closer to kiss Jeanette.

Hey, maybe the dare wasn't so bad after all

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I don't like the New FFN Format. But It Will Do. Review Replies Might be I a Little While. I have school (Yeah, People of America, I think you have Summer, about.. Now? I dunno.)

AWW. That was cute! Actually, this appeared in my dream last night. Seriously.

Anyway.

Review Please! :3


End file.
